battlenationsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Chumblespuzz/Chumblespuzz's Tips and Tricks For Utter Noobs
Hello! Welcome to Chumblespuzz's Tips and Tricks for Utter Noobs! I am, as you can see, Chumblespuzz and I am here to share some knowledge I have collected for over four months of playing Battle Nations. Tips for Building Your Nation A personal nation in Battle Nations can tell a lot about a person. I'm not trying to tell you to make your outpost littered with pretty flowers and fountains just for publicity, but it can tell whether the player is militaristic, nation-centered, or fanatic on the collection of resources (for me, it's 1 and 3). Here are some ideas you should follow if you are in one of the three catagories. Militaristic Being a terrifying rogue in Battle Nations is surprisingly not hard. Guns, Bombs, Fire and Grenades galore, training troops can both be a matter of brute strength, or simply collecting tokens. *'Be willing to invest': on resources and Gold on Rocket Factories, Vehicle Factories, Spec Ops, Weapons Factories, etc. When Rocket Factories and Weapon Factories seem useless during later levels, sell them. *'Just training rediculously does not help one in battle: ' Remember, on average, one can only place about 7 units on the field. Hence, just train 7-9 of expensive troops (like artillery, tanks, etc.), and it'll be the same as training 530. Note that this rule doesn't apply to Troopers , Grenadiers , etc., where, in that case, strength is indeed in numbers. *'Have friends: ' Succeeding in the game is made quite difficult without the purchasing of Nanopods, but it isn't impossible. Have loyal allies and supporters and raid them for Gears, resources, or perhaps those shiny Bars. Soon, you'll dominate with Heavy Tanks in no time. *'Have careful battle tactics: ' Most people brashly head to battle, then complain because of the loss of expensive troops. Managing cooldowns, prioritizing, analyzing enemy statistics, etc. may drive you to pulverize Warlord Gantas with minimal losses. *'Use nanopods wisely:' There are heated discussions on how or whether to spend nanopods on troops. Some say to buy a Marksman . Some say to buy a Super Tank . Others might as well say not to invest real money on troops. Whatever the case, it's your choice, and check this amazing Wikia for additional info on some units-to-be. Nation Centered Battle Nations would never be complete if not for the beauty, efficiency and safety, of one's outpost. Follow these helpful tips that can not only impress your friends, but help in battle and the collection of Gold and XP. *'Use those Land Expansions wisely: '''Some nations' looks are ruined simply because of the fact of the lack of thought in Land Expansions. Sure, some branches can help to reach those pesky resources, but make sure to make a massive "base", where a number of expansions are geometrically formatted into a large rectangle or square. *'Have Decorations:' While this sounds stupidly obvious, decorations can beautify your nation, as well as improve goods production. However, some people abuse the original function of decorations (the original function being to simply improve the looks of an outposts, and have those bonuses as, well, a bonus). Smartly collaborate roads improving resource collection with some mock civilization roads leading to houses. Whatever, use your imagination. *'Use nanopods wisely: Althought looked down upon, using nanopods for the sake of decorations is a rather fair investment if you have a hole to burn in your Apple ID. Resource Collecting '''While Nation Centered players tend to be high-level players with nothing else to do, Resource Collecting and Military Centered players are abundant in the low-leveler ranks. Resources may just as well be the building blocks of all activities in BN. *'Use those Land Expansions wisely: '''No duh, buying land expansions are the ''only ''way to collect resources. Strategically place branches of the "mainland" (see above) to get to those lucious Iron and Coal. *'Get to the Ancient Ruins:' No nanopods? Einstein, you have land expansions! Like the tip above, getting to that secret tower as fast as you can, as in a primary goal. By the way, there are some precious resources to collect along the way. *'Have Friends:' Not enough resources? Get friends. In both militaristic and resourceful ways, Friends can get you good money, resources, Bars, Gears, etc!! *'Use Nanopods wisely:' Investing Nanopods on Resource collection is a prime choice for many players. Choose to buy 160 nanopods for some Advanced buildings, or, better yet, buy the 105 Storage Vault! Learn something? Leave a comment to show me some of ''your wisdom!!! Category:Blog posts